Total Drama Revenge of The Destiny
by DBZUnderCover
Summary: When a disaster experiment involving a TV, MLP and cutie marks explodes (long story), the campers grow wings, do magic or have awesome strength! When the rainboom is set off on accident by a certain farmer and bookworm, the Elements appear in their world, and the earth is thrown into chaos! Rated T for teen.


A/N: **SUPRISE! I'm NOT dead! :D I just had le WORST writers block in the history of writers blocks in the history of fanfiction! Oh, and dis**

 **Disclaimer: I am NOT a brony, this story was inspired when my sis made me watch an episode, this is not a crossover and I do NOT own the concept of cutie marks or Total drama!**

 **Read and Review!**

"Welcome back to total drama!" Yells our all-evil host, Chris Maclain. "In our last series, Sky rejected Dave in a way that was despicable beyond even ME! Well... Maybe not..

"Anyway, after the last season had ended, me and Chef were trying to figure out ways to make our next season, namely this one much more awesome! However.. One chemical reaction lead to another and BOOM! We tested the substance made on an intern, asked for his talent and... Well.. Eheheh."

"we tested it on the cast and the effects will be... Interesting. So without further ado, I welcome you to:

" .DESTINY!

- _Cue opening sequence-_

 _-dear mom and dad I'm doing fine... You guys are on my mind!-_

 _We see that the camera is following a blurred green running figure off the cliff_

 _-you asked me what I wanted to be well I think the answers plain to see-_

 _we see Bridgette and Geoff swimming underwater together, whilst Lightning is wrestling Fang, fang throws lightning up in the air, where Mike is seen up in the air with Zoey, cameron looking longingly at the sky on the surfboard at the sky._

 _-I wanna be FAMOUS!-_

 _Scott lands in the forest, scaring away the animals, when Duncan comes in confused by all the animals running, a bird lands on his head. A sudden flash of light on Duncan's hand sends us to the next scene, butterflies everywhere._

 _-I wanna be, I wanna be I wanna be famous!-_

 _A certain female jock is seen flying past all the famous landmarks with Brickhouse: The Eiffel Tower, Stonehenge you name it._

 _-I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!-_

 _We see Brick and Jo flying together, when all of a sudden, the camera zooms out, when a rainbow explosion happens: the camera switches to Mike, Brick, Cody, Scott, Cameron, and Duncan. a sheath of music notes fall down, revealing a guitarist hidden by shadow._

 _The campfire is revealed showing Noah, Cody Cam and Mike in the middle singing, stopped by Chef._

 _-Cue ending sequence-_

Mike and the cast are seen at the stage area, feeling puzzled as ever, each person with a nametag. Chris then comes on, with a look of glee on his face "Morning campers! Today you will be doing your first challenge as hybrids, which may I add is permanent: The Talent show! You will all report back here at 5, in groups if you want! The episode is split into two parts... Have fun!... NOT"

The whole camp goes ballistic over Chris' announcement. Mike tries to fly off, and eventually does, muttering something like "No, NO, NO" Scott stamps the ground in frustration, causing a mini-tremor, which ends up shocking Cameron, whose magic flies out of control: Chaos ensues, as Cam sets off a sonic rainboom.

Chris is turned into a pig, Jo is levitated into the air, and when falls, she flaps her wings "Huh?... I'm still alive!" Mike returns and feels Camerons power, which sets off a fire nearby. "CAM, STOP!" When he does, everything turns back to normal... Except one thing. Well, several things: Codys hair has turned crazy from the Magic rainboom, and he along with Noah had flown into the music set, and started playing the guitars.

Scott had started shaking from what happened, and DJ was gathering all the animals, making sure they were OK, and Mike was comforting Cameron "What happened?" "I... Don't know. One moment, Scott was kicking the ground, the apples fell off the tree, and... AH!"

Cam shrieked as a magical burst came from his hand, revealing...

A cutie mark, consisting of a huge star with smaller ones circling the big one.


End file.
